Harry Potter VI
by Aragorn the ranger
Summary: This is my first fic, please read... This is Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts. That's all I know now.
1. Chapter one Part one

Harry Potter VI (Sorry, I don't yet know what my title is.)  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of the characters featuring in the books, movies, or merchandise. I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor the idea. All of this belongs mainly to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One: The Results  
  
Part one.  
  
Harry Potter climbed up to the smallest bedroom in the house, lie on the bed and shut his eyes. It had been the weirdest birthday he ever had. What made it so weird was that he actually had a birthday party.  
  
I guess that's one of the things Mad-Eye talked to uncle Vernon about, He thought. Last day of school last year, his uncle, Vernon Dursley, had an. interesting talk with some of Harry's older friends.  
  
Harry's friends were as unusual as Harry himself. And he really was unusual. What made him be so was the fact that he was a wizard. For the past 5 years, he has been attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was said to be the most brilliant wizard of the time. The only wizard Voldemort feared. Voldemort, a dark and very much feared wizard, took the lives of many people, wizards or otherwise. Two of those people were Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter.  
  
I guess Sirius can be added to the list, he thought. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, was killed last year by a death eater, a general name for Voldemort's supporters. For the past month, Harry has been in mourning for his godfather, which he only got to know three years earlier.  
  
Three years ago, He thought. That's amazing. So much has happened since then. So many people killed. In the end of his fourth year, Voldemort secretly came back to power. Only a year later, he came out to the open, and since then terror has been reining the wizard world. The first thing Harry did when he got to the Dursleys' home was to get a subscription to The Daily Prophet, the Wizards' newspaper.  
  
Harry opened his eyes again. He heard the voice of Hedwig, his snowy owl, tapping the window. When he looked he saw not only her, but three more owls, and a magnificent red bird. He opened the window. "Hello, Fawkes." He said.  
  
End part one of chapter one. Please give C & CC. please also remember this is my first fic ever, so go easy, ok? Once I get enough reviews, I'll keep going. 


	2. Chapter one Part 2

One review is good enough for me as a start.  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of the characters featuring in the books, movies, or merchandise. I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor the idea. All of this belongs mainly to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One: The Results  
  
Part two.  
  
As Fawkes entered the room, followed by the four owls, Harry noticed there was a letter attached to his leg.  
  
I wander he thought. Why would Dumbledore send me a letter? Did I do something wrong? I hope not.  
  
He opened that letter first. It read: Dear Harry, I hope you are doing well. I was quite sure you would recognize Fawkes, so I sent the letter with him. I want you to keep him until he reincarnates, which should happen about the same time as you should be heading to school. I am sure he will be taken care of very nicely. He will not eat much, just 3 eggs a day, hardboiled and not salted. If he's really good, give him a can of whipped cream. He'll really enjoy it.  
  
Great, Harry thought. I get a letter from Dumbledore teaching me how to take care of a phoenix. He kept on reading it though.  
  
I am sure that this experience will be an advantage for the upcoming term. This is not the reason that I sent you this letter for. I would like you to know that in a week, a funeral for Sirius will occur in St. James Cemetery in London. I am sure that you would like to participate, and I believe a spot has been reserved for you to speak in during the funeral. If there is any trouble, please let me know as soon as possible. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, etc.  
  
P.S. The funeral will be in formal, non-wizard dressing. The reception will, however, include some magic, considering the only people who knew Sirius were wizards and Witches.  
  
P.P.S. Happy Birthday.  
  
Harry closed the letter and shut his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He moved on to Hedwig, pet her feathers, took the dead rat from her mouth, and let her in her cage. The next owl Harry recognized as Pig, Ron's owl. The small owl was carrying a package three times Pig's size, although that doesn't say much. He found the package included a letter and howler attached to it.  
  
Oh-oh! He thought. Why would Ron send me a howler?  
  
He took the howler, that was starting to shake already, and opened it. He winced as a reflex, but a relatively low voice came out. It sounded like the combination of all of the Weasley's voices.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Harry. Happy birthday to you!!!"  
  
Harry couldn't suppress a laugh. It was very Weasley-like to cheer him up even in circumstances like these. He moved on to the letter;  
  
Hey Harry, I hope you liked that. special howler we sent you. It's another one of Fred and George's ideas. Fake howlers, 2 sickles each. Confuse your friends and let it sing! (Fred made me advertise that.) They've been working all summer, and their shop is going great! Mum really took back what she said about them being slackers and no-good. That, of course, was after they gave her a new set of robes. Did you get Dumbledore's letter? If not, you should be getting one soon. If you didn't get it yet, skip the next paragraph. How are you? Are you feeling alright? I know this must be a tough time for you, so stay strong. I guess I'll be seeing you there. (It'll be interesting to see mad eye in formal muggle clothes, don't you think?) I hope you'll like my gift, see the card to find out what it is. See you soon, Ron 


	3. Chapter one Part 3

I don't know why I'm writing this fic. It seems as though Nobody reads it. Oh well, I'll keep writing, just so Nobody can read it.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of the characters featuring in the books, movies, or merchandise.  I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor the idea. All of this belongs mainly to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter One: The Results

Part three

Harry moved on to the package next to Pig. It seemed a bit heavy, and Harry was amazed the little owl could carry it. He opened the wrapper and took out a box. Inside it was a spherical piece of glass, sort of like a crystal ball. 

_Why would Ron send me a crystal ball?_ Harry thought. _He knows that I don't take divination anymore. _

As he looked at the note that was attached to the box, he understood.

Dear Harry, [it said]

This is a gift Hermione and I decided to get you together. This is not, as you might think, a crystal ball. Come on, even Goyle'd know that it'd be a daft idea to give _you_ one. You hate divination. This is a person viewer. If you know someone pretty well in person, then they are pretty much registered in your mind. Once they are, if you say their _full _name when touching the person viewer with both hands, they will appear to the owner only, and it would be possible to see what they are doing. 

Harry was ecstatic. _If this really works, I can try looking in on Sirius. Maybe I ca even find where he is! _He continued reading the letter, and his smile dropped.

This item will not be able to find people that are dead, and is not a means of communication. If you speak at all while touching it and viewing someone, they will not hear you, but they _will _think they're going mad, because they will think they heard a voice. 

Use it wisely,

Ron and Hermione

This really upset Harry. For a moment he thought he will be able to see his godfather, see what happened to him in his afterlife. He was just about to hurl it at the wall, when he read the end of the note again. 

"use it wisely."

The smile popped back on to his face. 

He moved to the next owl, and saw that it was a very fancy looking owl, with neat feathers and an official look. With almost no apparent movement, the bird's foot popped into a 90-degree angle, and Harry took off the letter. It also had an official look, mainly because of the fact that it had a big "MoM" on it, in fancy writing. Harry opened the scroll, and read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are very happy to announce to you that you have done quite exceptionally on your Ordinary Wizarding Level test. Your scores are:

Defense Against the Dark Arts- U (please see note on the bottom)

Charms- O (outstanding)

Transfiguration- O (outstanding) 

Herbology- E (exceeds expectations)

History of Magic- P (passing)

_That's a surprise! _Harry thought, remembering the way he fell asleep during that test.

Care of Magical Creatures- O (outstanding) 

Astronomy- P (passing)

Divination- D (dreadful)

Potions- E (exceeds expectation) 

Harry's gaped as he saw his grade. _An E?! I can't believe I even passed, not to mention exceeding. Wow, I did _well_! I may even have the chance to become an auror someday._

*U- Unbelievable. A grade that can only be achieved if the witch or wizard taking the test receives an O and also gets an extra point. Only 1 in every 100 students that take this test receive a U.

Harry started skipping around the room, until his uncle Vernon came through the door, face redder than normal.

"What are you so happy about?" he barked at Harry. Harry would not let even this upset him. 

"I just got excellent grades at the 'M word.' I'll try and keep it down." 

"You do that, boy. And don't make me come up here again"

"Yes, sir." Harry said sarcastically, raising his hand into a salute. He was feeling quite cheerful indeed. This was turning out to be his best birthday ever, although that didn't say much. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End Episode three… Like? Review! Please? C&CC are warmly accepted.


	4. Chapter one Part 4

Part four. Wow, I didn't think I'd get half this far… yey me!

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of the characters featuring in the books, movies, or merchandise.  I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor the idea. All of this belongs mainly to J. K. Rowling. Phantomness, which will not be coming in for a little while, belongs to my friend Phantomness.

Phantomness- thank you

Equinox-15- I would, but considering the fact that about 3 people read it, it would be a bit of a waste of time to make it longer. 

PrincessPinkAwed- Good enough an explanation?

Chapter One: The Results

Part four 

Harry moved on, and went to the last owl, which he sort of recognized. It was the same old fancy owl that always brought him his school letter. He saw two letters, however, and figured one would be from Hagrid. He was right. He took the first one and immediately saw Hagrid's handwriting. He opened the letter and read it.

Dear Harry,

How are you? I guess I shouldn't expect you to be too great. I am not doing too well either. I have been sick for the past three weeks, I have some sort of virus. I'm sure I'll be ok, however, because Madam Pompfry isn't worried. I will not talk to you about The Order, just in case this falls into the wrong hands, but rest assured. We are doing everything we can, and everything is better than expected. I hope that you have a happy birthday, and that I will be fine by next week's funeral. 

Best of wishes,

Hagrid.

Harry sat back, his face expressionless. He didn't know _what _ to think. He moved on to the last letter. 

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are glad to announce to you that you are in the top 10 percent of this school's curve. Winter term will be starting on the first of September. We expect your confirmation owl no later than the fifteenth of August. Also, please make sure that you will have all of your necessary items, listed below. The classes you can take are:

Defense against the dark arts

Charms

Herbology

Potions *

History of magic *

Care of magical creatures*

Transfiguration

Astronomy*

Please note that classes marked with * are classes that you do not have to take. Please, in your response, say whichever you would like to take. 

Please make sure you have:

2 long black robes (standard)

1 short black robe (standard)

1 cauldron, pewter, copper, etc. 

1 pair of standard dragon skin gloves

1 mortar and pestle

Books:

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore 

Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, The by Quentin Trimble  

Guide to Advanced Transfiguration

The standard book of spells (level 6) by Miranda Goshawk

Plus, please buy any book of any subject that you would like to enroll in.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagle. 

_Wow!_ Harry thought. _I can take Potions? Maybe I _can_ become an Auror. Who knows. I thought that I had to get an O. Oh well. What should I take, though? I'm sure I'll be taking Potion, and Care of magical Creatures. That pretty much covers it. I don't want History of Magic, nor do I want Astronomy. That's it then.   
  
_

He took a piece of parchment and scribbled 

I would like to confirm my return, and would like to enroll in Potions and Care of magical Creatures. 

Harry Potter.

He took a bit of string, and tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg. "Bring this straight to Hogwarts, Ok?"

End Chapter One!!! I have already finished a chapter!!! C&CC are greatly appreciated.


End file.
